


Sanvers Week Oneshots

by SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreamsharing, F/F, Sanvers Week 2018, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles/pseuds/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles
Summary: Here are my Sanvers Day WorksDay 1: Alternate Meeting Featuring College Alex and Jr Cop Maggie.Day 2: The previous one continued. Alex is a gay disaster. Okay, she's kinda an everything disaster.Day 3: Alex meets Maggie's cop friends after Maggie pissed her off. Revenge is sweet. (Rated M)Day 4: Soulmate Dreams AU: Young Alex's POV





	1. The Difference 4 Hours Can Make

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Alternate First Meeting
> 
> The scene where young Alex gets busted for public intoxication, but she gets caught by our favorite cop. Mostly canon divergent.
> 
> TW: Mentions of Sexual Harassment.

Alex arrived at the club at 11:30, and left almost exactly 4 hours later. A lot happened in 4 hours.

She had realized somewhere between her fifth and sixth shot that she had a multivariable calculus test in the morning, however, she lacked both the sobriety to give any fucks about it, because during the same interval her favorite song came on and she found herself being dragged back onto the dancefloor by one of the guys she met half an hour ago.  Alex has never had any actual taste for the intimacy of dancing with someone. Honestly, the closeness of the guys she dances with tends to make her claustrophobic. She relishes the way that the attention (and the alcohol) make her feel wanted. This guy clearly wants more from her than a dance, but Alex is not aware enough to pick up on it.

“You know they say a night like this can change your life?” He whispers into her ear flirtatiously, reaching behind her to grab her ass. Alex panics and flails out of his reach. He grabs her arm roughly, but since she grew up with an alien for a sister, she easily breaks out of his grip. She suddenly thinks about her exam, using it as an excuse to get as far away as she can. Alex stumbles out of the club somewhere in the realm of two o’clock in the morning. It started raining at some point, because everything outside is wet. Alex can’t actually see clearly enough to read the numbers on her watch. She brushes it off, too focused on trying to key the lock into her own car, managing to set off the car alarm in the process. Great. She hears sirens. Fan Fucking Tastic.

Alex is still fiddling with the lock when the cops show up. One of the police officers comes up to her.  
“Ma’am I need to see identification.”

Alex sits down on the wet pavement and starts sobbing uncontrollably. “I’m sorry it’s my car I swear.”

The policewoman knelts down beside her. “Calm down, okay if this is your car, where are your keys?”  
“I left my purse inside… Please don’t make me go back in there.”  
“Did somebody hurt you?”

Alex starts hyperventilating. “Okay breathe. Can you breathe for me? What’s your name?”

“Aaaaa…. Alllll.... Alex.”

“Okay Alex, my name is Officer Sawyer. You’re safe now.” She wraps her arms around the frail woman until she calms down a little bit. Maggie is aware that by the looks of it this girl has still committed several crimes, but right now all she can focus on is making her feel better. At the academy, some of her instructors say it is her worst quality. Others, her best.

She reaches for her radio “I’m dealing with a possible 44 situation. I might be here awhile.”

Alex finally finds it in herself to speak “44? I’ve never heard that one before.”  
“It’s alright shhhh…” Maggie pats her hair. “Everything is alright. Do you want me to send someone in for your purse?”

Alex thinks about it for a second. She wouldn’t really care, but her wallet has her favorite picture of her and Jeremiah. She only has the one. She looks at Maggie and nods slightly. Maggie gets back on her radio, annoying her partner who was just starting to enjoy a nice cup of black coffee. He doesn’t see why Maggie has to go and care so much. They should have left 20 minutes ago.

A few minutes pass and the other police officer has not yet emerged from the crowded club. Maggie starts asking Alex questions.

“How old are you?”

“Please don’t arrest me.” Alex starts crying again.

“I am not interrogating you. I just want to know what a girl as beautiful as you is doing in a place like this.” Maggie smiles sheepishly.

“I’m not beautiful. I’m not anything.”  
“I reject that out of hand.”

“How would you know, you’re only here because I did something wrong.” Alex stares down at the ground nervously.

“I became a cop because I want to help people, not lock them up. Just because someone did a bad thing doesn’t mean they’re a bad person.”

Maggie’s radio starts making noise. “Sawyer, I could use a hand in here.”

Maggie turns to Alex. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

The few minutes that Maggie is gone are the longest of Alex’s life. She feels the loss somewhere deep inside her. Nobody had ever treated Alex like she was worth it just by being a person. Nobody believed that she was deserving of second chances.

“I believed this is yours.”, Maggie says, helping Alex up to her feet and giving her back her purse. She sees Maggie’s partner loading the man from before into the back of the cop car.

“Theft and smacking a police officer. You will never see his face again.” Maggie reassures her. Alex goes to unlock her car.

“I am not letting you drive.”  
“What do you mean?”

“I mean I am being a chivalrous human being and driving the pretty girl home.”

Alex blushes at the compliment, handing Maggie the keys. Arguing with a cop never ends well. Alex learned that lesson years ago.

Alex sits in the passenger seat of her own car, pondering the fact that she’s never actually sat here before, when Maggie starts talking.

“You never told me how old you were.”  
“You won’t arrest me?”  
“My shift ended so no.”  
“19. I go to National City Med.”

“Pretty and smart. You’ve really got the full package, Alex.”  
“Why do you keep calling me that?”  
Maggie freaks out, “Is Alex not your name?”  
“Oh no. I mean yes. I mean. Alex is my name. I was talking about the other thing.”  
“What other thing?”

“You keep saying I’m pretty.”

“Are you saying I have poor taste in women? Because personally I like to think I have great taste, and you are a very attractive woman.” Now that she has confirmed that they are the same age, and her shift is over, Maggie feels no remorse about flirting with this girl. In her car. On the way to her apartment. Wait.

“Alex… Where do you live?”

“Oh yeah duh. Um take the next left.”  
After some less than accurate navigation on the part of Alex’s still inebriated brain, they arrive outside her apartment.

“Thanks Officer Sawyer.” They get out of the car and Maggie seems to disappear.

The next morning, as Alex rushes out for her test, she almost misses the note sitting on the front seat of her car.

“Call me Maggie... 678-999-8218”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this fic obviously deals with sexual assault, which is an issue much bigger than I could bring myself to address here. It hurts too much to go into more detail, but I want to say something. Nobody should live with a target on their back.  
> Nobody deserves to be afraid. I believe you.
> 
> Here's a song from my aforementioned favorite singer that deals with this issue better than I can. Proceeds from the song go to the Times Up Foundation. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfXZieB7zEg


	2. First Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 College AU. This one picks up where the last one left off merely because it happened to already feature college Alex. You don't have to read the other one first though. 
> 
> Alex decides whether to text Maggie back.

Alex finishes the examination a few minutes before the teacher calls time. She sighs, looking around the mostly empty room. She was very nearly the last person to finish. She rubs her temples, trying to drive out the hangover that has been suffocating her brain all morning, to no avail. She’s going to fail. Again. Eliza is going to scream at her. Again. Alex feels like she is stuck on a treadmill like usual. No matter how fast she runs, she never gets anywhere. All she ever does is wear herself out for no reward. Lately most of her rewards have been from herself, and almost all of those have been alcohol related.

Alex walks out of the classroom into the hallway. She stares down at the skidmark covered tiles, careful not to run face first into the half empty vending machine again. Alex has been convinced all semester that the vending machine in the math building hates her. Realistically, the school is underfunded and lacks the money to keep it stocked, and Alex is usually so residually drunk that she neglects to notice the fucking huge metal box directly in front of her, but she prefers her own theory. Aliens are real, who’s to say there aren’t sentient snack repositories with Alex Danvers specific vendettas. It sounds less insane in her head. Maybe. Maybe she really is insane. No, that’s just another inaccurate justification for laziness, Eliza would say.

Alex’s mind wanders back to the woman she met last night. The little Alexs in her head started arguing, as they usually do when Alex is sleep deprived and mentally unstable.

She was hot.

What the fuck Alex? She’s a woman.

She seemed interested…

If you’re saying what I think you’re saying, no. We are not.

Why not? It would be fun. Everybody experiments in college. Give me one good reason not to.

The smarter, morally righteous piece of Alex shuts up, trying to find a good reason to say no, but honestly, for once reckless, hedonistic Alex had a point. Her current plan was better than her usual idea of going out and drowning in tequila.

Fine. We can call her. If she says no, you drop the subject.

At this point, Alex, having successfully avoided the rectangular prism of death (and diabetes), runs into the door of the building. Damnit. Maybe the entire building is sentient. Okay no stop. She pushes the door, and nothing happens, until eventually it swings out really hard, coming back to hit her in the face. Yep totally out to get her.

Alex eventually gets out of the building and starts moving in the general direction of her car. Almost everything is finally dry, although there is still evidence of the overnight showers here and there. She walks around in circles for about five minutes before she finds it. She finally gets inside, and sits down to catch her breath and wait for the car to heat up. Her car is one of those little silver four doors that all look the exact same except that the headlights are slightly different, but she loves it. She kinda trashed it though. There are crumbs everywhere, along with stray bottle caps, receipts, food wrappers, and a few discarded test papers Alex would prefer to forget about. Today’s will join them soon enough. Her hands shake a little as she reaches into her purse for her phone. She punches in the number according to the note. She then sits for about three millenia debating whether to write “Hi.”, “Hey” or “Hello.” Then she spends another four trying to decide if proper punctuation makes it look like she is trying too hard. Eventually she decides on “hi.” and hits send. She shoves the phone back into her purse, and drives home. When she gets there, she checks it immediately. She’s honestly shocked when she sees that Maggie answered. Nobody answers her that fast. Ever.

“Hey Alex.”

“How did you know that was me?”

“I’m training to be a detective. I detect.”

Alex laughs despite herself. “Actually though? All I said was hi.”

“I don’t give out my phone number to every girl I meet. Of course most of them aren’t as hot as you.”

Alex sends back, “Okay is this hot shot detective free for lunch?”

Maggie doesn’t answer right away. Alex panics. “Was that weird? That’s weird right. Sorry.” Alex is starting to put her phone away when she gets a series of texts.

Maggie starts panicking on her end. The pretty girl actually wants to see her. Holy shit. “I’m free.” “It’s not weird.” “I just wasn’t expecting it.” “Have you ever been to El Cap?”

Alex, who’s still shaking a little, only answers the first question. “No?”

“I didn’t expect you to. My lunch break starts in like 45 minutes, so give me like an hour. Does that work?”

“Um. Yeah. Okay.”

“Also, Alex, please be sober.”

“I can do that.”

Maggie doesn’t answer. Alex finally goes inside her apartment, immediately running around like a chicken with her head cut off. Admittedly decapitated chickens should be dead, right? That headless chicken thing was a myth. Definitely. Alex has not been paying attention enough in terrestrial biology to answer this. Astrobiology is exponentially more interesting. Alex may actually pass that class. It’s the other prerequisite courses for her degree wherein she can never seem to concentrate.

Where am I? Oh yes, right apartment, lunch, 57 minutes. Holy crap. Alex looks down at herself. She’s wearing a college sweatshirt and yoga pants that may not have been washed this month. Alex only does laundry when she runs out of panties, or bleeds all over a pair she likes.

Alex’s clothes fall into two categories, barely street legal, and lacking entirely in fucks given. Obviously, neither of those quite fits this situation. She decides to wear the most modest out of her evening wear, a stretchy polyester dress with black and red stripes. The dress itself is less flashy than most, and covers everything, but the tightness leaves nothing to the imagination. She slips out of her current mess of an outfit and pulls it over her head, adjusting it neurotically. You can clearly see her sports bra on the sides, but she doesn’t have a better bra that’s clean right now. She wore the last one last night. At the clubs it doesn’t matter because everything stinks of liquor and sweat, but it’s only 12:17. Shit.

Alex hurries into her bathroom, digging around in the piles of makeup around her sink for foundation, concealer, and whatever you call that shit you put under your eyes to fool unsuspecting bystanders into thinking you slept more than 4 hours last night. No, not blush, the other one. Highlighter? Nah that’s not right either. Ah fuck it, the one with the blue lid. Found it! She opts for lip gloss on her way out, mostly because she likes the way it tastes. She slips the tube into her purse and starts heading for the door, feeling like she forgot something. Hair. Right, that. Alex grabs her brush and starts brushing her ridiculously long hair as she walks towards the elevator. She’s in such a hurry that instead of taking a 2 second break from the brushing, she turns and hits the button with her hip. When she gets inside, an older woman is inside already heading to the ground floor.

“Date?” The woman asks smiling.  
Alex nods a little, blushing while she digs in her purse for her filthy compact mirror.

“First date?”  
Alex nods again.

“Good luck.”

The elevator dings twice. Alex runs out of the doors before they’ve even opened all the way, in a mad dash for her car. The people waiting outside all stand there looking confused. The woman comes out like a normal person.  
“First date.”

Everyone nods in agreement.


	3. Alex's Revenge (Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is the same fucking thing I wrote yesterday. I may replace it later, but right now I'd rather go the fuck to bed.
> 
> Alex is mad at Maggie for trying to use sex to get out of going to a Police Officer Meet and Greet...
> 
> This is not connected to the two previous one shots. I may or may not go back to that story at some point. Disaster Alex is literally my life.

“It’s definitely not my gun.” Maggie snickers, flashing a ‘come and get me’ grin at Alex.

Alex glares at her blankly, trying to ignore the insistent feeling in her pants. She would not let Maggie win this game.

“Really Maggie? In public? At a goddamn coffee shop?”

“I seem to remember you saying you found the idea of me wearing this…” She grabs Alex’s hand and moves it between her legs, “in public arousing.”

Alex squeezes her eyes shut for a moment and makes the tiniest little imperceptible whimper, Maggie’s only indicator that her idea is working. Admittedly she had all but forgotten that she did that. While Alex was in the bathroom screaming about her hickey, Maggie dove for the harness. She was shocked that Alex didn’t notice. Maggie had put on her extra thick sweatpants despite the fact that it’s too damn hot for it, and the fact that she never wears any sweatpants to work functions.

Alex refuses to respond, instead getting out of the car and walking into the coffee shop. The event miraculously hasn’t started, so the only people there are the officers themselves, who seem to have formed little cliques. She immediately gets into the short line, ignoring several pairs of eyes staring at her.

Maggie follows, and she does not ignore the stares. “Eyes off her. She’s mine.”

One of the guys smiles, “Wow Sawyer I know you said she was hot but damn.”

Maggie shoots him a warning glance, “Watch it, Oliver. I’ve seen her break bones for less.”

A different guy starts laughing his ass off.

“I’m dead serious. The last person she dated was Maxwell Lord. She slammed his head into a table, and hauled his ass to federal prison.”

The third officer smiles, always wondering how the feds finally got that lying son of a bitch. Oliver shoots back, “Man, what does she do to you if you can’t get her off?”

The third officer starts backing away slowly.

“I’ve never had that problem. Sorry, I know you can’t relate.” Maggie says this despite the fact that she literally left Alex hot and bothered like an hour ago.  
Alex returns, holding her tea, “Maggie. That conversation better not be what I think it was or I will dissect you and sell your organs on the black market.”

Everyone goes silent for a moment.

Maggie eventually says, “See. I told you.”

“Told them what?” Alex looks like her blood is boiling in her veins.

“Nobody messes with Alex Danvers and lives to tell the tale.”

“Damn right.”

“So you’re the elusive hard ass federal agent who made Sawyer go soft. Detective Oliver, her partner.” He holds out his hand to shake hers.

“I’ve done a lot of things to Detective Sawyer.” Alex smirks, taking a long slow sip of her drink and avoiding Oliver’s hand. Only Alex can make fun of Maggie and get away with it. Maggie blushes and walks away, listening to her friends laughing so hard they both have to sit down. After they catch their breath, the third officer finally talks.

“Um… Hi. I’m Officer Schmitt. I used to work with Sawyer until she transferred to the science division.”

This guy reminds Alex a lot of Winn. She thinks she may actually like this cop. Even while dating Maggie, Alex’s childhood police officer trauma affects her more than she is usually willing to admit.

“Alex Danvers, FBI.” She smiles a little.

Alex and Schmitt shoot the breeze for a little bit, getting to know each other. Schmitt has been dating this one girl for about a year, and he’s been trying to get up the nerve to ask her to marry him. They basically come to an agreement that girls are terrifying.

“I remember when I first met Maggie…”  
“She lets you call her Maggie?” Schmitt asks inquisitively, “She never lets anyone call her that. I didn’t even find out that was her name until I saw it on a form.”

Alex blushes a little, looking away to protect her badass image.

“So what’s Sawyer like in bed?” Oliver butts into their conversation.

“What does she say she’s like in bed?” This could get interesting real fast.

“Sawyer talks about herself like a fucking sapphic goddess of orgasms or some shit, always bragging about all her achievements like it’s the goddamn Sex Olympics.”

“That’s not too far off. She never seems to run out of energy or desire. She’s kinda insatiable,” Alex feels herself getting wetter as she thinks about it. How could she not? “Of course, I don’t let her have all the fun. She probably doesn’t mention all the nights she’s come home dripping in her panties, begging to be fucked senseless.” Alex finally starts to feel like she has gotten revenge for Maggie’s behavior today.

“She would hate you for saying that.” Schmitt can’t help but get a little nervous. It’s hard to imagine Detective Sawyer as anything but in charge.  
“I know. That’s half the fun.” Alex winks.

Oliver feels the need to go back to being a jackass. “So I’ve heard you’re one of Supergirl’s little backup dancers. Now she is an attractive woman.”

“Sorry, Supergirl doesn’t date idiots. Anyway, she would snap your tiny dick in half like a soggy toothpick.”  
Either Maggie picked the perfect moment to come back with coffee, or Alex has been dragging Oliver’s ass the entire time she’s been gone. She doesn’t know which is better, but both possibilities turn her on.

“Goddamn Sawyer, your girlfriend is brutal.”

With that, the coffee shop officially opens, and they are all forced to try and keep it in their heads and pants.

  
  
  
  



	4. Dreams are a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am really happy with this. I am considering making it a full fledged fanfiction. 
> 
> In this universe, people will occasionally dream the same dream as their soulmate. Here's a chronicle of Alex's dreams as a child.
> 
> Note: I made this prompt up, but it is similar to some others I've seen. I apologize for any subconscious plagiarism

Alex remembers the first time it happened very vividly. She can remember feeling the wind sweeping through her hair as she stood, taking in the unfamiliar place. It was a baseball field. She could feel the dirt under the batting gloves she was wearing, rubbing against her skin as she gripped the small titanium bat. Alex was only six at the time, but it seemed her soulmate was a little bigger than she. Hopefully, they were clearly still a kid. The pitcher standing in front of her looked to be a few years ahead of Alex, eight or nine, maybe? That’s good. Adults are stuffy and boring, and little babies are gross, Alex thought to herself. She tried to prepare herself for the pitch that was about to come flying at her, even though she knew she couldn’t actually hit it herself. Her soulmate already did. Alex watches the ball fly out of the pitcher’s hand all wrong, and fly right at her shoulder. She winced.

Eliza heard the screaming from a few rooms over. She found little Alex shaking by the light of her little lamp. “Alex, are you alright?”

Alex sits silently.

“Nightmare?”

Alex ponders for a second, before nodding. It wasn’t exactly a nightmare, but she was too little to explain what it was to her mother. She barely knew herself. She had heard about the dreams other girls in the first grade had, and seen all the princess movies about the princes who searched far and wide for the beautiful castle they saw in their sleep, but she didn’t quite know what was going on. She let Eliza hold her, and eventually she drifted back to sleep, safely back in her own mind.

Alex had dreams every so often over the next few years. Apparently her soulmate wasn’t hurt too badly, because they kept playing, eventually getting to have their shining moment a year or so later, scoring the winning run, looking around at all the fans cheering under the harsh stadium lights. Alex relished that dream. She enjoyed the feeling so much that she kept having that dream herself over and over. It led her to try several sports, of which she was good at none.

They started dreaming about a girl. She was really pretty. She honestly kinda looked like Alex, which made her feel giddy inside. Unfortunately, things clearly did not work out well for her. The dreams got dark and scary. Alex woke up in the night regularly. All she could ever remember was the word “shame” flying around in her mind like a tornado of knives, ripping her up. Hopefully, they became less frequent, and it got better after a few months.

In middle school, she became convinced her soulmate had a crush on her best friend Vickie. They were dreaming about her all the time. Sometimes they would dream of other things, like their life in a new apartment in a new town, which obviously had to be Midvale, but the Vickie dreams were constant. Alex couldn’t blame them. Vickie was beautiful. Her hair gave off a soft fruity scent every time her long ponytail swished. Her singing voice was often the only thing that helped soothe Alex’s frequent anxiety attacks. Who wouldn’t want her? Alex joined the tennis team so she could become better friends with her, and somehow it worked. That’s around when the dreams started. Her soulmate started out just dreaming about Vickie in the abstract, but it soon became more intense. Dreaming about what it would feel like to kiss her, to hold her in their arms, every night: it was tortuous. Alex eventually became so jealous that she broke off their friendship. She felt like she could never beat Vickie in her soulmate’s eyes. Maybe Alex would be one of those people from the sad movies whose soulmate chose someone else.

Alex starts her freshman year as the dreams slowly go back to just being about her soulmate in high school, although Vickie pops up from time to time. All of the dreams have this overarching feeling of stress. They’re quick and blurry. Once and awhile Alex starts to get some really dirty dreams involving naked women. She notices that none of them have any men whatsoever, but brushes it off. They’re fine without the men. Alex often wakes feeling the results of her filthy dreams in her panties, leading to frantic research about the psychosomatic symptoms of soulmate dreams. Her obsessive digging leads her nowhere, but she resolves to let it go, because she has bigger issues to deal with. By bigger issues, she means Kara. High school is rough enough without a poorly adjusted alien for a sister.

By the time Alex is off to college, her soulmate has already left to go to school in National City, which is only a few hours from Midvale. Alex resolves to go there and find them somehow. She goes to sleep every night dreaming about it, hoping they will get the message. Only time will tell.

 


End file.
